Simple, yet complicated
by weolf
Summary: She always knew how to help him and and he always knew how to make her smile


A/N: HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE. This is my third fanfiction. I know I'm supposed to be working on A Day at the Blue Moon but alas, I have writers block. Weird huh when I writers block I make a new one-shot. Basically this was a whole bunch of things I put together on my spare time. I hope you like it.

Oh I almost forgot. I do not own Naruto

* * *

Most of the time it was simple, for the both of them. One knew he would be an outcast until he did something that made people acknowledge him. The other one knew that most of the guys wanted to be with her and all she had to do was be the best. That was one thing they had in common being the best. They both wanted to beat their rival and show everyone they were the greatest ninjas in Konohagakure. But it would not be that simple. Their rivals had always gotten more powerful after time and it would become harder to achieve their goals.

There were also other things they had in common. Both of them had places they went where they could be alone. For him it was the swing set at the academy. For her it was in the outhouse at the flower shop. Nobody bothered them there. There it was a place of safety, a haven if you will. Someplace where they could let everything they had bundled up inside of them out.

There were two last things they had in common, looks and personality. They both had blue eyes and blond hair, even though his looks were brighter than hers. They were both loud at times and compassionate to the ones they cared for.

That was when they first found confinement in each other. It was a rainy day, cold, wind roaring wildly like a lion. He was sitting on the swing like always, but this time it was different. His headband was in his hand at his side. He failed at catching the one thing everyone cared about. The Uchiha, the thing the one he loved had cared for and the one everybody wanted. When he failed the villagers blamed it on him saying that they should not have let the "Konoha's Monster" to catch what is most precious to them. Nobody tried to comfort him, most people thought he just needed time but this time was different.

The mask that Naruto wore came off he was vulnerable now; anything could cause him to fall into the hole he was making. Lucky for him that didn't happen. There was the girl standing on the side of the swing with her umbrella. She put it over both of them and smiled. The smile was warm. Something he hasn't felt in a while, friendship.

Ino knew that Naruto was in pain and while others thought he needed time to himself she knew what he really needed. A friend, someone who could help him through hard times, and someone who wasn't afraid to tell him they felt towards something, someone that cared. That was when they had first started to talk. Even though they felt like strangers there was a sign of trust between them. They could tell each other anything without being scared they would tell others. They could believe in each other. Believe that all they had to do was talk and the other would listen.

It was a surprise to everyone when they greeted each other from day to day. Before they had never really ever talked unless they were forced. Soon they were seen eating together. Sometimes Naruto came around Ino's shop just to talk and would stay there for hours. Many people had become skeptical on their relations. People thought 'Did Ino lose a bet' or 'Naruto must have something on her'. This had concerned Sakura the most. Since she was a 'so-called' friend to Naruto and best friend to Ino she had no idea why they were talking more often. While they were in the flower shop Sakura asked Ino, "Why are you two always hanging out? Does Naruto have something on you?" Ino's remark was always confusing, a riddle if you will. Even though nobody really understood it, it was quite simple to her. "A mask stays on a person to keep the true self hidden. But when there is a person you can trust. The mask can slowly deteriorate and show the person's true self." Ino then goes to her flowers and picks three out "GERANIUM. This is how he acts. HYACINTH (PURPLE). This is how he truly is. And this is how I help him CHRYSANTHEMUM.

It was simple that Sakura had no idea what Ino had said, but since Ino can read flowers it was as clear as day. He acts stupid on the outside, but on the inside he has sorrow in his heart and Ino acts helps him by giving him something he never had, a friend. That was all that she had to say about it.

To say that Ino's parents were surprised at how Ino was reacting towards Naruto was an understatement. They approved of them hanging out with each other. They were sometimes scared of what Naruto might do because of his "tenant". Ino had no idea why they were so scared of him. That was the week Naruto told her about the kyuubi. At first he fought with himself wondering if he should or shouldn't, but he told himself that he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't. To his surprise Ino didn't hate him. She told him "You really think I care that you have a demon inside you. Okay I kind of do but I always knew there was something different. But still, you're still the loudmouth, heartfelt, shinobi I remember. And that is never, ever gonna change." Naruto had a weight lifted from his shoulders after that. He knew that Ino was scared of the thing inside of him but her headstrong attitude wouldn't show it. Ino also knew that Naruto showed he trust her when he told her about the Kyuubi. So Ino had to tell him her biggest, darkest secret that nobody knew.

"Naruto," Naruto looked up at her. They were in a tree, Ino was on one of the highest branches and Naruto was under her. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the trunk. The sun was in his eyes so he closed them "Yeah Ino". She looked down at him "What I am about to tell you are for your ears and only your ears okay." Naruto smiled and looked back out into the village "Yup". Ino sighed and started her confession "You when we were at the academy I would always talk about how much I liked Sasuke and such." The wind had started to pick up and the leaves rustled frantically. Naruto had paused for a few seconds before saying "Yeah, I remember." She sighed and said "That was a lie. I did it for Sakura; you know how she likes a good competition for something she wants. So I did it so she can have better confidence. But things still went wrong didn't it…..Do you think I could have done something to change what happened to us, what happened to him?" It was quiet for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up again "We can't stop what somebody wants to do. I tried and I failed. You did the only thing you could do in the situation, wait. If you would have tried something maybe something different would have happened but it's too late for that. You're a good person Ino; I was the on who should have tried harder. I have learned that you cannot fight the past. You just have to work harder in the future to make up for it. So let's make a promise only for us two. From now on we will work hard together." She smiled as tears formed down her cheeks "yeah, promise of a lifetime".

After a while they accomplished what they had dreamed of. They brought Sasuke back to Sakura, became chunin, and were known around the villages as the most devastating duo to wield. Their nickname was "oni-hana" for demon flower. Over time they grew affectionate towards each other and soon became known as a couple. It wasn't a surprise to anyone this time however. Many people had known it was coming anyway so it wasn't a surprise. Hinata and Chouji were pissed to say the least, but that was them.

As the days passed their love grew more and more for them. One time Ayame asked Naruto why he loved Ino. Naruto had always thought that question himself and could never come up with a reason. This time was different, it was a few words not even a sentence but it was what he thought love was "She know me".

Somebody also asked Ino that question. Unlike Naruto's short and sweet answer hers was long and thought out. "You know I never really thought about it. Why do I love him……..Oh! I know; it's because of the way he comforts me when I don't even ask him to, they way that smile can always make a sad day happy, the way he is sometimes so vulnerable, and finally those eyes. I know him like the back of my hand, his feelings, his personalities and everything. I know him and he knows me."

Most of the time it was simple. You would meet someone, and go about your business. Sometime that person you meet would be someone important. They were both just lucky to meet each other. That was it.

* * *

A/N: Well that was it I hope you liked it. Review please I like to see what I need work on in the future. 


End file.
